Safe From The Monsters
by stepintomyworld
Summary: Rick and Kate have moved in together. But the nightmares still haunt Cara. The Family try to help her. (Part 5 of the Cara Beckett series)


The Dream of Dammed

Castle and Beckett stood hand in hand watching the streets of New York run around them.

"You should have seen her Rick; she was screaming every night we were in Chicago." She just poured herself into Castle's waiting arms. He just stood there holding her, keeping her safe. She cried into him, letting every go, letting herself open up to him. Then the moment was broken by the screams, Cara's screams broke through the night, both Castle and Beckett ran to the room Cara and Alexis were now sharing; their they saw Alexis sitting next to Cara's bed trying to wake her, Alexis eyes and cheeks were becoming stained with tears trying to get her to wake-up. Martha was the next to come in to the room her face was a mask of fear as she reached the door.

"What's happened, is Cara alright?" then saw Cara's in her bed scream and tossing, and a frantic Alexis trying with all her might to get her to open her eyes. Martha just walked into the room and stood next to Beckett, she took Beckett's right hand and gave it a squeeze but didn't let go. "We'll get through this together."

It took twenty minutes before Alexis got through to Cara when Cara finally opened her eyes, a scream fresh on her lips, she saw all the people in her room, keeping her safe. Cara just began to cry.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to scream but they come to me in my sleep and I have no choice to watch." Her on her pale cheeks flowed small rivers of salty tear. "I don't want to go to sleep again. I'm scared they'll come again." Martha sat on the edge of Cara's bed, Alexis stayed where she was kneeling next her best friend; her hand took Cara's, Cara kept hold not wanting to let go. Castle and Beckett sat on Alexis's bed Beckett head fell to Castle's shoulder; Castle just held Beckett hand and looked watch his family old and new help one of their own get through her problems, he kept that thought in mind as he began to talk. His voice was a little shaky.

"Cara? Do you want to tell us about your dream?" Cara breathed slowly, taking a few breaths before she began to talk.

"I'm back at Mum and Dad's funeral, but it different, things are becoming foggy, the sky is just faded blue and grey, it's raining, no one is around it's just me and the grave, then I see another funeral I walk over to it. I see a crowd of Police officers, all in formal uniform. Then I watch two coffins being carried through the crowds, as the past by me I can see inside and find out who it is. It Kate and Rick, I being to cry after everyone leaves I stay with the graves as I walk beside them I see two other graves Martha and Alexis's I being to run but I trip and fall into a grave I look above me and I see it's mine I struggle to get out but I can't it's too deep, then they start burying me I scream and yell and kick, then I wake up, and I cry, Uncle Rick I'm scared."

Castle just stood and sat next to Cara on the bed. He took her in his arms and hugged her like she was his own daughter. She smiled at everyone in the room.

"Thank you for being here for me." She took Alexis hand again and gave it a squeeze before Alexis returned to her own bed. Martha and Beckett returned to their rooms, but just as Castle was leaving Cara took hold of his hand.

"Could you stay Uncle Rick? Please, Just until I fall asleep"

"Sure Cara, I can stay." Castle sat by his daughters, blood or otherwise and watched them drift into sleep.

Cara woke three times that night and each time Castle cuddled her, until she fell asleep again.

When Beckett woke the next morning to find the bed next to her empty except for small golden lab puppy sleeping on Castle's pillow, she smiled she walked up the stairs to find Cara and Alexis asleep in their bed and Castle asleep in a rocking chair at the end of Alexis's bed. Beckett smile grew as she shook Castle gently; as he woke he gently spoke.

"Hmm, oh Kate hey, sorry I didn't get to…." She stopped him with a light kiss; he just smiled as they broke apart. "I like that good morning." He took Beckett's hand and led her down the stairs.

"Come on let's make some breakfast."

As they left Cara's eyes opened and a smiled came to her lips, she had had, if only for a little while, a peaceful night's sleep with no nightmare, just because she knew Castle was there keeping her safe from the monsters.


End file.
